


Wolf Pact

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All the demon brothers are wolf men, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rating May Change, Religious Content, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Sue's encounter with the Wolf Brothers was only the beginning of a life filled with excitement, for better or for worse. She finds herself stuck in the middle an odd war between humans and lycans while also begrudgingly making pacts and finding out more about the supposed danger to her society and herself.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wolf Pact

**Author's Note:**

> This was idea I had for a while ever since the Paws and Claws event. I know that a Little Red Riding Hood AU is the least original thing ever but I still really wanted to do this. It's all just for fun, after all. I'm not sure if I will continue this beyond two chapters but I'll try my best. I've written drafts but this was the one I ended up liking the most.
> 
> The brothers will be introduced in the second chapter if there is one. The first chapter is supposed be focused on setting up the world, the main character etc. And apart from the brief mention of my MC's uncle being a player, I don't think there's anything offensive here.
> 
> Critiques will be very much appreciated, thank you very much.

There was a hamlet situated in the middle of a deep forest. It was made out of the remnants of a society that existed long before, perhaps a great empire that probably fell due to a bad egg in the monarchy’s lineage. It was like any other hamlet around the world if one ignored what it was infamous for. 

If one were to try to enter or exit the small town at the wrong hours, they’d see them for themselves. At first glance, they weren’t at all frightening. They were just really tall men with the ears and tail of a wolf. But before the person could grasp the situation,they’d end up dead.

It’s enough to make one wonder: Why would someone establish a society right in the middle of a danger zone?

Well, fellow reader, that is their horrible choice. Not my own. So now they must suffer the consequences. 

In the hamlet stood a particular stone cottage. It was one of the newer estates added since the style was different from many other buildings. The roof was thatched with ridges and in front of the little settlement was a sizable garden, one half reserved for growing food crops and the other for cultivating flowers. 

“Could you believe the nerve of that man?” said a short, scrawny old woman as she entered the yard. “He looks like he’ll break if a feather touches his skin yet he’s acting so brave and mighty! I wouldn’t marry him if I were you!”

Her granddaughter let out a girlish laugh. “Don’t worry, Mami Sheri,” she assured her old lady. “I won’t marry him.”

“That better not be a lie, young lady! I’d die of shame if you did!”

Mami Sheri threw herself onto her wooden rocking chair as soon as she entered the verandah. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she smoothed out her red cloak with her calloused hands.

“Are you okay, Mami?” Sue questioned, looking at the cloak. She’d been fascinated with it for the longest time. It just looked so beautiful despite how simple it was. She always wanted to have one of her own but she could never bring herself to ask.

“I shouldn’t have lent him the buggy…” the old lady grumbled, rubbing her ankles.

Her granddaughter nodded in understanding. She could see Uncle Hunter, a man old enough to be her grandfather, riding through a particular part of the hamlet at night, looking for carnal pleasure. Of course she knew. She was too old to be unaware of these things. He was a pain and Sue wished she had the right to thrash him.

“Would you like some tea, Mami?” The young woman asked.

“That would be lovely.”

Sue gave Mami Sheri a quick nod before she entered the cottage. The living room was what you’d expect from an older person. The curtains were made of lace, the walls full of pictures of family or paintings and the old furniture made out of various types of wood. The strong aroma of incense could be smelt all over. Sue didn’t mind the scent and, in due time, she wouldn’t be able to smell it anymore.

She hung up her boater hat as she sauntered into the kitchen. The copper kettle was fairly easy to locate amongst the jars of preserves and tea leaves. She filled it with water and set it on the stove right after lighting one of the burners with a match. Setting herself down on a nearby stool, she began to think about her life.

Though she found it hard to believe, she was eighteen. She had been eighteen for quite a while, as a matter of fact. With how much her elders made a big deal about it, she was expecting her life to change drastically from there and she spent the better amount of two years mentally preparing herself for that time. But apart from men courting her, being eighteen wasn’t so different from being seventeen.

Perhaps her expectations were too high. It was unrealistic to think that she’d determine her profession, get married and become a mother on a whim. Stuff like that took time. That didn’t stop Sue from wishing it’d all happen sooner rather than later. It seemed to her that everyone was getting their lives together while she was just there feeling left behind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whistling of the kettle. The water was done. Sue sighed as she got to her feet, plodding over to the cabinet. It had lots of porcelain tableware, most of them unused. Neither Sue or Mami Sheri could ever bring themselves to use them. They were too pretty.

Sue took out one of the used teacups. It was chipped and whatever was painted on it was slowly but surely fading away. She filled this one with boiling water. Then she opened one of the jars and sprinkled some of the dry leaves onto the liquid. 

She carried this to her grandmother who was now rocking back and forth on her chair. Mami Sheri seemed happier.

“Thank you, my dear,” Mami Sheri beamed, taking the cup with her shaky hand.

Sue smiled wide enough to show off the gap between her front teeth. “You’re welcome!”

The cottage was detached from the rest of the hamlet but not too close to the lycan’s territory so it was often quiet. When Sue first arrived there a few years back, she was frightened by how close it was to the forest. But Mami Sheri assured her that there was nothing to worry about.  
“We are not on their grounds,” said Mami Sheri as she cleaned an oil lamp. “They won’t torment us.”

Now, Sue preferred the solitude of the cottage. In the small town, the neighbors were loud and many fights broke out for one reason or another. That and there were a good amount of people trying to force her to be more social. Living with Mami Sheri was her only escape.

“You’ll be going to visit your other grandmother today, yes?” Mami Sheri asked suddenly.

“Of course,” Sue answered almost immediately. “It is her birthday today, after all.”

Mami Sheri bobbed her head slowly, taking a sip of her tea. “I will prepare some things for her…”

“Need any help?” Sue said, grinning eagerly. 

“You want to help decorate the cake?”

“Yes…”

Ever since Sue learned how to decorate cakes, she found herself jumping at every opportunity she got to show off her skill. She was a very artistic young woman. As a matter of fact, some of the paintings they owned were her work. Though Sue was indecisive about her career choice, she knew she wanted to do something art related. 

For the rest of the afternoon, the two women dedicated their time to making the perfect Devil’s Food Cake. Mami Sheri always insisted on making everything from scratch. Being as stubborn as she was ancient, she believed the easier alternatives to be vastly inferior. She added and mixed the ingredients mostly by herself. Sue assisted her of course, but it was going to take a while before the old lady could trust her granddaughter when it came to baking cakes on her own.

Once the cake was out of the oven and deemed perfectly dark and fluffy, the rest was left to Sue. She decorated it masterfully even though the icing was white as a lily and finished it all off by carefully adding preserved red cherries as a finishing touch. By the time she was done, it was just about time to leave. Mami Sheri packed the cake in a basket along with a bottle of wine and two jars of preservatives.

“Now, you wait right there!” Mami Sheri said just as Sue was about to take her hat. “I have something very special for you.”

The old lady toddled into one of the back rooms as quickly as she could manage. Sue’s eyes lit up when her old lady came back with a cloak much like her own, only it was brand new. Mami Sheri straightened herself to the best of her ability to put the thing on the woman’s shoulder.

“I know this isn’t the best weather to be wearing something like this but I’ve been meaning to give it to you for the longest time.”

Sue expressed a sort of childish glee, spinning herself around so the cloak could flutter in the air. 

“I love it!” Sue finally said.

Mami Sheri smiled and nodded. “Well now, you should probably get going. That’s your safest bet.”

“Yeah,” Sue stepped out into the verandah. “Bye, Mami Sheri!” And with that, she took off.

The old woman plodded out to the verandah as quickly as she could and called out, “Don’t forget to come back before the sun sets! If you somehow can’t come back in time, spend the night with your Granny!”

“Sure!” Sue panted as she made her way to the small town.

She didn’t pay too much attention to the world around her apart from what lay ahead. Sue was so pleased to have a cloak much like her grandmother and many other women on her father’s side of the family. How it delighted her to hear the sound of the cloak flittering behind her. It seemed like she got through the hamlet and forest in no time. Thus, she didn’t even notice the peculiar beings in the forest watching her at a rather unusual time.


End file.
